Ultra-wideband (UWB) communication has attractive features for tactical wireless communications, baseband multiple access, and multimedia services, especially in the area of short-range indoor wireless communications. In general, an UWB transmission consists of a train of very short pulses occupying an ultra-wide bandwidth. Utilizing pulses of duration on the order of a nanosecond, UWB transmissions enable rich multipath diversity. The information is typically encoded via either pulse position modulation (PPM) or pulse amplitude modulation (PAM). Additionally, UWB receivers are often carrier-free and can be implemented with low complexity in basedband operation. Several challenges, however, exist with respect to the generation of UWB pulses.